


【萨艾】塔

by Huyuko



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huyuko/pseuds/Huyuko
Summary: 萨艾，哨向：萨波向导，艾斯哨兵
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

艾斯抬起眼睛。

目标在黑夜中看着他，惊恐地瞪着双眼。艾斯不耐烦地皱起眉头，水果刀在手里打了个旋，映出一抹亮色。

“嗨，可别说你没料到这一天。”

艾斯勾着嘴角，笑得有些不耐烦。

“安静的郊区生活，一份超市的收银员工作，还有了老婆孩子，你就以为自己能变成普通人了么？连哨兵基本的警惕心都丢了，真是丢人现眼。”

水果刀在他手里转来转去。艾斯冷笑一声。

“说吧，”他讥讽道，“你打算怎么死？”

男人的嘴唇在黑暗中翕动着，嗫嚅出几个声调。

“不要……”他颤抖着说，“不要用枪……不要让我的女儿听见……”

艾斯好笑地摇摇头，反手握住水果刀的刀柄。

“感谢命运让你遇到的是我。”他笑道，将刀柄插在男人的喉咙里。男人发出几声含混不清的“嗬嗬”声，很快只剩下了微弱的倒气。

艾斯拔出水果刀，用男人的睡衣将它擦干净。然后他掀起被子，罩在了已经停止挣扎的男人头上。

“罪人之子，”他站起来，轻声对尸体说，“永远都是罪人。”

“……爸爸？”

艾斯怔了一下，回过头去。

一个小女孩抱着玩具熊，倚在门口，不安地看着他。女孩仿佛只有五六岁的样子，眼睛圆溜溜的，像两颗黑葡萄。

艾斯将一根手指竖在唇边。

“嘘，”他蹲在女孩面前，摸摸对方的头发，“爸爸睡着了，不要打扰他。”

女孩望着他：“你是谁？”

“我是你爸爸的朋友。”艾斯笑着说，“来看他睡得好不好。”

五六岁的小女孩睁大眼睛望着他，然后缓慢摇了摇头。

“你骗人。”她坚决地说，然后在艾斯说话之前，绕过他，走到了男人的身边。

艾斯上前一步。然而为时已晚，女孩发出惊恐的尖叫，尖锐的声音响在他耳边——随即他反应过来那不是她真实的叫声，是她脑中精神力绝望的呐喊。那是一个具有哨兵血统的孩子苏醒的声音，尖锐的精神像一把尖刀，狠狠地捅进了艾斯的大脑。

机器制作的，脆弱的保护屏就像一层脆皮，在接触到那声音时哗一下碎掉了。方圆十公里内的声音一下子不分先后地涌了进来，有无数的人在争吵，无数的人在打骂，此起彼伏做爱的声音在他的脑海里扎根。随后是他们的梦境，尖锐的梦，痛苦的梦，绝望的梦，统统搅合在一起，撑在他的大脑里，足够瞬间摧毁他的精神。

女孩惊恐地看到艾斯抬起头来。他的眼睛布满了血丝，嘴角被咬出血，眼睛里只剩下凶兽一般嗜杀的快感。

枪不够过瘾。把她撕碎，折磨，流出内脏，灼烧她的精神，一点一点剜下她脸颊上的肉……

一丝细细的清流流了进来。

那不像其他向导的强行抚慰。那声音顺着他的精神，慢慢抚摸它的触角，将绝望的情绪一点一点，温柔地轻轻地卷起来。吵闹的声音小下去，小下去，渐渐变成了温和的白噪音。精神的网笼罩住他的精神，温柔地包裹着他，安抚着他，好像无论他做什么，那东西都会轻轻环绕着他似的……那温柔的，同他严丝合缝地对上的精神网……

艾斯喘着粗气，眼前渐渐恢复了清明。接着他发现被包裹的不只是自己的精神网，萨波在他身边，双手环绕着他的肩膀，而自己靠在他怀里，刚从折磨中恢复过来，大汗淋漓。

萨波看着满脸惊恐的女孩，精神网慢慢延伸过去。

刚刚觉醒的小哨兵在经验丰富的向导面前毫无抵抗力。她闭上眼睛，瘫倒在父亲的床边。

萨波这才长出了一口气，分开一点，扶起艾斯。

对方全身脱了力，全靠他的支撑架着，还是全身冷汗。萨波于是拉起自己的袖子，擦擦对方的额头。

“好点么？”他问道。

艾斯点点头，闭了下眼睛。

“对不起，”他喃喃地说，“……又让你跑来。”

萨波摇摇头。他一手将艾斯的胳膊架在自己肩上，扶着他站了起来。

“我们回去。”他说。

艾斯控制不住地靠在他身上，全身还在发抖。

只有一半是由于刚刚遭遇了精神上的折磨。

萨波是联盟最好的向导，也和他是童年好友。所以在整个联盟，只有他一个人能够抚慰自己的精神。每当他遇到哨兵的被动接受五感时，都只有萨波才能让他冷静下来。

而在萨波不在的很多年里，他一直都是依靠自己。靠自己在崩溃的边缘游走，被精神触感折磨，也被它们打磨得像凛冽刀尖。

也许是因为此，艾斯是全联盟最好的哨兵。但最好的哨兵和最好的向导，意义却是完全不同的。

萨波将来要在联盟好好上学，好好工作，为更多人的自由解放而努力。向导是稀缺资源，而他们生来 的义务就是救赎他人，安慰他人，给他人更好的生活。他有着触手可得的光明未来。

而哨兵，每一届都有佼佼者。他们是联盟的刀锋——刀锋只在敌人面前是有用的，等刀锋钝了，自然就该换代。

他最好的一生就是在黑暗中游走，最终死在黑暗里。

罪人之子，永远都是罪人。

像他这样的人最好是永远不要接触萨波的好，尤其是……

艾斯强撑着自己，从萨波身上站了起来。萨波转过头去，目光沉沉地望着他。

“艾斯……”他轻声说。

艾斯摇摇头。他的声音仍然疲惫，但清醒多了。

“我没事了，”他说，“你回去吧。”

……尤其是，如果萨波知道他怎么想的话。

他应该会答应，就像他习惯时时刻刻地注意自己的情绪，抚慰自己的精神那样，只不过是换了种更加情感的方式抚慰自己。

可那不是艾斯要的。

他想要的东西，他不仅得不到，而且不能去想。

在萨波难言的目光中，艾斯转过身，慢慢走回了自己的房间。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

塔里有一个只有艾斯知道的地方。

那在塔的东侧，靠近顶楼的角落。很多年以前，在艾斯来这里之前，塔的顶层东侧就是坍塌的废墟。因为塔里的哨兵和向导都很少会上到顶楼去，外部又看不出来，那里就慢慢被闲置。

只有艾斯知道，翻过那片废墟后，会有一片相对完好的空地。

空地似乎是以前回廊的一部分。内侧对着塔中的废墟，外侧原本应该有栏杆，现在也没有，不知道是塌陷还是在历史中风化掉了。于是整个空地的外侧直接悬空，千万丈之下，才是坚实的大地。

整个空地有半个小房间那么大，似乎微微向外倾斜。

艾斯会坐在空地的外侧，享受悬空的感觉。

天空好像比陆地还要近，极目可以望到很远的城市，双腿悬空，似乎下一秒就会掉落下去，融入天地之间——他喜欢这种命悬一线的感觉。

萨波不会喜欢他这样。

尽管他不知道这里，但艾斯几乎可以看到他的表情。萨波是个尽职的向导，很擅长把哨兵从自我伤害的边缘拉回来，而艾斯又是其中最为不省心的一个。

又一次想到他了。艾斯叹了口气，自从萨波回到塔中，自己好像就没有一次，在独处的时候不会想到他的。

得给自己找点事情做了，他想。

仿佛是日有所思，就在这个时候，他隐隐约约听到了萨波的声音。

自己的五感还被联盟的白噪音屏蔽器包保护着。艾斯毫不犹豫地关掉了它，周围的人声一下子清晰了很多，而他在主动进入哨兵状态的时候，还勉强可以控制自己的五感。

于是听力向一个点集中，集中在了萨波的声音传来的方向。

“……让他去杀前哨兵。”萨波在说。

他的声音听起来很愤怒。

一个中年人的声音接了话，艾斯听出来那是塔的主人，联邦的现任实权领导者。

“那人又不是我们联邦的人，”领导人说，“是世界政府的前任哨兵，不也是我们的敌人吗？”

“曾经是，可现在他已经交出实权，接受了向导的记忆封印，打算过普通人的生活了，”萨波说，“对我们还有什么威胁？让艾斯去杀一个手无寸铁的普通人……”

“那人手里有多少秘密，我们的，世界政府的，记忆封印总没有死人来得靠谱，”领导人说，“萨波，从什么时候你开始关心世界政府的哨兵了？”

片刻的停顿。然后是一叠纸被拍到桌子上的声音。以艾斯敏锐的触感，甚至能分辨出那是几张纸，而萨波又是以怎样的愤怒把他们甩在领导人桌子上的。

他不由得更加集中了些。艾斯很少见到萨波生气。

几分钟后，领导人的声音说：“……看来你都知道了。”

“和世界政府勾结，”他听到萨波的声音说，“你是怎么想的？龙先生当年……”

“当年是当年。”领导人似乎也逐渐激动起来，艾斯听到椅子拖地的声音，那人似乎站了起来，在房间里踱步，“龙先生当年建立联邦的时候，谁不是怀揣着理想？可是理想终究不能当饭吃，我没有他那样的能力，我尽了全力，也只能做到和世界政府做交易，保全我们自己人！”

“萨波，”他说，“理想当然是好的，但人终究是活在现实中，总有事情要向现实妥协。有些事世界政府需要我们做，我们做了，换来的是他们认可我们的地位，给我们足够的空间成长。这难道不是龙先生所希望的么？而对于世界政府要杀的人，或者是联盟之外的哨兵和向导，我连保全我们自己都已经竭尽全力了，哪还有能力管他们？”

萨波没有说话，于是领导人接着说下去。

“想开一点，萨波，”那人说，“哪有革命不伴随着牺牲？有些时候这些东西是必要的，等我们羽翼壮大了，再慢慢扭转不迟……”

“龙先生当年，”萨波打断了他，艾斯可以听出他声音里压抑的怒气，“建立联盟，是为了给所有不被普通人接纳的哨兵向导一个归宿，为我们这样的人争取立足之地而已。”

“而坐视不属于我们的哨兵向导被杀，甚至成为帮凶，”萨波说到这里的时候，声音在发抖，“这违背了我们的一切初衷。恕我实在无法理解。”

艾斯听到他走出去，一把摔上了门。他怔了片刻，转身回了塔内。

穿过废墟，穿过空荡荡的训练营，再跑下几层楼，很快，他就看到萨波的身影出现在自己面前了。

艾斯跳下楼梯。

萨波刚从办公室出来不久，怒气还没有完全散去。看到艾斯突然从旁边跳下来，他愣了一下，然后对艾斯笑笑。

他没有隐藏自己的情绪。

“艾斯，”但那人一照面，就指出了问题，“你的白噪音屏蔽仪呢？”

艾斯一愣：“我……丢了。”

萨波叹了口气。他拉过艾斯的手腕，精神网从他那里开始，轻轻地流入了艾斯的精神世界，温柔的触感熟门熟路，将他略带焦躁的情绪抚平了。

艾斯感觉到自己的精神体，他的小狼，舒服地在萨波构筑的情绪草地上打滚。

如果可以，他想，如果可以……

在他的心里，始终有一个疯狂的角落，想不顾一切地留住萨波。想把他带走，到没有人认识他，没有人需要他的地方，让他的安抚永远只属于自己一个人，让他的小狼可以永远在萨波的精神域里安安静静地卧着。

但是……但是萨波同他不一样。他有重要的事要做，有人需要他，他有理想，有自己一定要做的事。

而那些事比艾斯，这个终将死在黑暗里的罪人之子，重要得多。

他是要带领人们去往光明之地的人。

“……萨波，”艾斯想了想，还是问道，“你会离开联盟吗？”

萨波愣了一下。

“为什么问这个？”

“听克尔拉说的。”艾斯编了个理由。

萨波叹了口气。小狼从艾斯的精神域里跑了出来，此刻蹭在萨波身边撒欢，非常丢人现眼。

“我对联盟是有些无法认同的地方，”萨波对他说，“但暂时还不会离开。这是龙先生留下的组织，我不能就这样撒手不管。”

他笑着摸了摸小狼的脑袋：“不过你不需要担心，我会保护你的。”

艾斯嗤之以鼻：“从来都是哨兵保护向导。”

他们像往常一样在塔里散步，精神体一起在草地上玩。最后萨波不得不离开塔回去，艾斯才停下了脚步。

有萨波在身边的时候，他很少自己思考。但这并不代表他不会。

艾斯一个人留在哨兵的居所外，看着夜里漆黑的塔尖。

我不是联盟的哨兵，他想。我是萨波的。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

今天，是世界政府哨兵军队CP9的总司令，斯潘达姆的幸运日。

他在自己宽敞的落地窗办公室里倒上一杯红酒，翘着腿坐在沙发上，舒适地任思绪蔓延。

十年前的今天，他依靠祖上的荫庇，进入了世界政府本部。可惜由于能力实在有限，又有点贪生怕死的小毛病，这么些年都没什么进步，一个小科员做了五六年，勉强靠资历和家族蹭了个不大不小的外交军职。

而这些事情都在两年前的今天改变了。

两年前的一个清晨，斯潘达姆起床时，突然突发奇想。

“你说，”吃早饭的时候，他问他的助手，“我能不能把反抗军怀柔了？”

助手吃惊地问：“您是说那群叛乱分子？这怎么可能，咱们和他们对抗了这么多年，从理念到手段都是相反的……”

“嗨，”斯潘达姆大手一挥，“不试试怎么知道？他们要的不就是点地盘嘛，给他们就是了！”

他做了这个前无古人的尝试。然后在众人送死的目光中，带着与联盟的交易回到了本部。

连顶头上司褒奖他的时候，都忍不住说了句“瞎猫碰上死耗子”。

由于解决了世界政府的一大难题，一年前的今天，他从一个名不见经传的外交官，一举升到了政府重要哨兵军队之一，CP9的司令。

斯潘达姆对着落地窗举杯，庆贺自己的光辉成就。

落地窗上贴着他的语录。斯潘达姆眯着眼睛，满意地欣赏。

人，就是要想他人之不敢想，做他人之不敢做。

他可真是一个有卓越眼光的人！

身后的门咔嗒一声，被打开了。斯潘达姆颇为不耐烦地叹了口气。

“你们这些新兵蛋子怎么回事，怎么说都听不明白，”他没有回头，高声训斥道，“说了几百遍，进门要敲门！怎么一点礼貌都不懂，想我当年……”

一把冰凉的刀刃，悄无声息地架在了他的脖子上。

斯潘达姆吓得一个激灵，酒全醒了。

他小心翼翼地转过头，去看是哪个胆大包天的家伙敢在他头上动武。

那是一个黑发的年轻人。他的脸上，身上，处处都有挂彩，头发打着绺，未干的血液从那上面滴落下来。他的左脸很靠近脖子的地方有划痕，危险地靠近喉咙。他的右手腕上也有一条长长的伤口，而手里拿着的刀却仍然很稳定。

看起来就像是从地狱里爬出来索命的恶鬼。

在意识到之前，斯潘达姆感到股间一阵温热。这也让他回了点神，他大声说：

“你是什么人！我们CP9的精英都在外面，只要我一喊，他们就会立即赶来，识时务的话……”

年轻人另一只手一抬，将一枚染血的徽章扔在斯潘达姆腿上。他立刻认出来那是CP9哨兵队长的徽章。

“都被我解决了。”年轻人笑道。

斯潘达姆双腿开始发抖。

“你……你是不是联盟的人？”他颤抖着说，“你……你想要什么，都可以，我什么都有，钱，权力，美女……”

年轻人耸耸肩。斯潘达姆的大脑在濒死的一刻疯狂旋转，让他抓住了一点灵光。

“你、你一定是为了我们签订的协议！”他说，“那那个不不是我想签的，是你们的领导人！总之我、我撕了就是，毕竟你、你杀了我，协议也会有别人来继续签……”

年轻人表情有所松动。斯潘达姆在心中疯狂祈祷。

“你说得对，就算你死了，也许还会有别人。”年轻人低声说，“我不会像他那样思考万全的解决方法……我能想到的只是，有一个，我杀一个。”

斯潘达姆没完全听懂，但他知道自己彻底绝望了。在死前的最后一秒，他大声喊：“如果我死了，世界政府绝对不会放过你！”

回答他的是一抹银光。血液溅上墙壁，糊住了墙上的标语，把“敢做”两个字染得血红。

“……这个吗，我早有准备了。”艾斯站在他的尸体前，擦掉银刀上的血迹，轻声说道。

今天，是前任世界政府哨兵军队CP9的总司令，斯潘达姆的幸运日。

在略微清醒的片刻，艾斯大口大口地喘息。

像即将要溺死的人，呼吸到一口空气，又被按回水里。

世界政府对折磨控制哨兵这一套很有经验。在联盟建立之前，他们用这样的手段摧毁了很多人群中的哨兵，也将很多人变成没有自我意识，只会为政府服务的傀儡。

和他此刻遭受的事情比起来，精神屏障被冲破，听到方圆十公里内的人声，那简直是温柔的低语。

他被锁在地下牢房里，锁链束缚他的双手，向两边伸开去吊在半空中。

那是一个所谓的“噪音室”，无间断而几倍功率地播放普通人听了都会捂住耳朵的刺耳声音。这对艾斯的精神来说，就仿佛上千把磨钝的小刀，缓慢地，一点一点地，剜下他身上的肉。

而人身上的肉是有限的，精神体的折磨却是无限而没有尽头的。

每当他无法忍受，濒临崩溃的时候，都会有人给他打进一剂向导素。其他向导的安抚作用极其有限，只能堪堪绷着一根线，维持在断裂的边缘。

在他杀了十几个政府要员，彻底摧毁了世界政府和联盟的合作后，这一场刑罚名为拷问，实际上是毫无疑问的折磨。

在实在受不了的时候，他会想起萨波。

这种事情真的很奇妙。没有他的安抚，没有看到他，听到他的声音，单纯是想到这个人，都会让他好过一些。

童年的时候，萨波和他是相处了五年的朋友。五年来他们形影不离，无话不说，彼此是对方最珍贵的灵魂伴侣。

直到那一天，他得到了萨波的死讯。

那一瞬间的感觉是无法比拟的……就仿佛他身体里的什么东西，最重要的东西，永远地断掉了。精神在一瞬间被摧毁，在那个时候，他的哨兵血统觉醒，整座山头在他的精神力影响下万物蛰伏，燃起了烧山大火。

等他醒来的时候，自己已经被带回了塔内。

那时候的塔还没有被联盟接管，是世界政府训练哨兵的地方。他在那里度过了几年时光，接受哨兵的训练，学着控制自己的五感，也为世界政府做事。

没有向导可以安抚他的精神，他们所做的不过是在熊熊大火中洒上点点滴滴的水。他渐渐学会了自己管自己，靠自己的意志力，在疯狂的信息漩涡中维持自己的理智。就像走在钢丝绳上，两边都是不可见底的深渊。

他能够勉强留着理智，而代价是一直与疯狂和嗜血作伴。

在萨波找到他的时候，他正在一次任务当中。在他的刀锋挥向无辜人群的时候，向导的精神力轻轻笼罩住了他。

好像是在接触到向导精神场的一瞬间，他就知道是萨波了。

从此他在这世界上多了一个牵挂，多了一个根。萨波会时时刻刻地注意着他的情绪，哪怕是稍微有一点点情绪的起伏，萨波都会温柔地将它抚平。每次出任务的时候，萨波要么跟着他去，要么会在不远处，紧密地观察他的情绪。任务回来，那人都会花很多的时间，来安抚他，让他的精神回到最平静的状态。

而没有任务的时候……那是他最快乐的时候。那些日子里，萨波会来找他，不为别的，只是单纯地聊天散步，坐在草地上看云彩。萨波喜欢大海，而他们作为联盟的哨兵向导，还不能不经报备就到那么远的地方去。

艾斯曾经很想很想，和萨波一起自由地离开，去看大海。

到现在也很想，但恐怕再也没有机会了。

他不后悔杀了那个人，毁了萨波梦想中的联盟的人。这样的举动等同于背叛联盟，他无所谓这个，但他的的确确，很难过自己再也见不到萨波了。

也许是因为想到这一点，这一次的精神崩溃来得格外凶猛。艾斯残存的精神在他的精神场中漫无目的地飘荡，而他已经没有力气再将它们汇拢起来了。

就这样吧，他模模糊糊地想。

我又见到萨波了，还和他交谈，玩耍，和他一起去过了很多地方……这也够了。

当向导的精神力汇聚过来时，艾斯以为自己出现了濒死的幻觉。那种熟悉的感觉包裹着他，将他的精神碎片一个一个，耐心地捡起来，极尽温柔地拼在一起。温柔的触感包围着他，小心翼翼地，修补着他的精神。

这不可能……他昏沉地想，我明明已经背叛联盟了……

而一时又不愿动，不愿说话，不敢做任何事，害怕自己些微的举动会破坏这场梦境。

萨波的海燕从虚空中飞了出来，在艾斯面前舒展双翼，停留在他面前的空地上。

……我杀了那么多哨兵，他会说什么？

这是艾斯此时脑海里的唯一念头。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

艾斯睁开眼睛。

距离被萨波从世界政府的噪音室里救出来，已经过去一个星期了。

在这整整一个星期之内，他们两人的精神场一直相连着，没有片刻间断过。向导的安抚一直围绕在艾斯身边，将他的精神从崩溃的边缘慢慢拉回来。

那是一件枯燥而漫长的事，艾斯的精神体在噪音室里破损得太厉害，要一一找回，一一修补，非常消耗精神。

最初三天，他一直在昏迷中度过。第四天开始有醒来的时候，得亏他身体底子好，萨波又一直连着他的精神场，向导的照顾一直环绕着他，一周之后，艾斯已经恢复得差不多了。

他们现在不在联盟，也远离世界政府的管辖。萨波在这个前不着村后不着店的地方给他们找了个农场上的废弃房间，作为他们二人暂时的避难处。

他们待得够久了。第八天，艾斯意识到自己在逃避问题。

萨波不放心他，仍然连着精神场。他这几天精神和生活上都在照顾艾斯，等到那天的黄昏，艾斯坐起来，决定和他摊牌了。

“萨波。”他说话的时候，那人正在收拾房间，闻言向他看过来。

“嗯？”

“……你不回联盟吗？”艾斯问。

萨波摇摇头：“等你彻底好了再说。”

“我已经没事了，实际上，三天前就没事了。”艾斯说，“你……我是说，你不需要为我做到这个地步。”

萨波闻言一怔，放下了手中的东西。他向艾斯走过来：“什么？”

“你是因为知道了我听见你们说话，知道了我是为了你才杀人，所以才过来找我的吧，”艾斯冷静地说，“这个你真的可以不用这么愧疚，我只做我想做的事。”

萨波一时间没有接话。他走到艾斯面前，低头看着他，目光沉沉的。

艾斯在他严肃的目光下稍微后退了一点，还是决定把话说完。

“你看，”他说，“你的理想，你需要做的事，那些才是最重要的。我虽然和你关系不错啦，但是毕竟不值得你去放弃这些，像我这样的人……”

话没说完。萨波俯下身来，一手握住了艾斯的手腕，一手环着他的肩膀。两人的距离呼吸相接，艾斯眼里只剩下了萨波的眼睛。

那里面清清楚楚地映着他的神色。

“你说这些，”萨波的声音很压抑低沉，艾斯感觉到他在生气，“是为了故意气我么？”

“我……”气你做什么？

“我说过要保护你，但是还是来迟了，”萨波握着他的手在微微发抖，“你是因为这个在生气，故意这样说吗？”

艾斯这下真的有些迷惑了。他愣了半晌，只挤出一句：“我没有生气。”

萨波叹了口气。他单手紧紧抱着艾斯的肩膀，另一只手从手腕上松开，环住了艾斯的腰。然后那人低下头，将额头枕在了艾斯的肩颈之间。

他在发抖。

艾斯不知所措地抬起手，试图拍拍他的后背。向导一直以来都负责着安抚哨兵的情绪，当向导陷入情绪波动的时候，他应该怎么办？

萨波的精神场和他仍然相连，那种温柔包容的精神网，就像他本人一样，紧紧地环绕着自己。

“我……”他想了半天，还是说下去，“……我很好，没关系的，你没必要在意……”

他的话没说完。

因为萨波抬起头来，眼里灼烧着压抑的怒火，一手揽住他的后脑，将他拉过来，吻住了他的嘴唇。

那是怎样一个……怎样一个时刻。

如果上一秒种艾斯头脑里还有想着各种各样的事，在这一瞬间，都被这一个吻炸得一点也不剩了。

理智尖叫着化为飞灰。在那个短暂而又漫长的瞬间里，艾斯空白了好久，才真正理解了萨波在做什么。

可是……可是……

他怎么会……我明明……他怎么可能……

萨波的舌头撬开了他的嘴唇，像精神场那样温和而坚定。他的舌头触碰到自己的舌头时，艾斯全身战栗，残存的理智无论如何也控制不了自己了。

那是他想了很久的……像在梦里一样想了很久，甚至不敢去想的吻。

再强大的哨兵意志，在这一刻也无法维持他的理智了。在想清楚之前，艾斯自己的身体就做了选择。他开始急切地回应萨波的吻。

舌头触碰，探索对方口腔里的空间，舔舐对方的敏感之处。萨波口腔里有清新的薄荷味，他身上的每一寸都让艾斯着迷。将自己完全交于冲动之后，艾斯忘记了现实，所有思路都集中在唇舌上，在探索萨波的内在，为稍微触碰到一点点未踏足的领域就激动很久。

那种着迷的时间持续了几分钟，也许是几天，艾斯完全丢失了时间概念。当他们分开的时候，唾液拉出细细的银线，艾斯抬起头，略有些茫然地看着萨波的脸。

“我……”他试图说些什么。而这时萨波已经低下头，他靠近在艾斯身前，开始解他衬衫的扣子。

艾斯这下弄明白了他要做的事，真的慌了。

“萨波……！”他急促地说，“你冷静一点！向导一旦和哨兵结合，就无法为其他哨兵提供情绪安抚了，你这样会彻底回不去联盟的！”

萨波解开了他的扣子，双手环着他的腰，抬脸看着他。

“我知道。”他平静地说。

艾斯一愣。下个瞬间，萨波已经扯掉了他的衣服，也快速将自己的衬衫随意扯下来。他解开自己裤子的腰带，然后去解艾斯的。

在自己的内裤被拉下来之前，艾斯下意识地伸手去拦。萨波握起他的手，温和地亲亲他的手腕。

“你不想？”他问。

艾斯努力了许久，终究还是说不出违心的回答。

萨波叹了口气，将两人之间的最后一层布料也取了下来。艾斯自己已经高高地挺立着，无论如何也隐瞒不了内心的想法。

萨波用戴着手套的手，给他套弄了几下。仅仅是这样，艾斯已经全身颤抖，顶端开始分泌透明的前液了。

“我……”艾斯试图说，“可是……”

哨兵和向导结合之前，已经开始分泌大量液体，藏也藏不住。萨波的手指很轻易地，就从艾斯软陷的小穴里插了进去，开始给他做扩张。

“你想要，但你担心我？”做扩张的时候，萨波轻声地问。艾斯整个人在他的操弄下颤抖，随着他的动作控制不住地迎合，感觉自己变成了萨波手里如臂指挥的玩偶。

萨波叹了口气，他贴过来，靠近艾斯的耳畔，在不断的操弄中，呼吸靠近他的耳朵。

“你对我来说，”萨波说道，“永远都是第一位的。”

说罢，他搂着艾斯已经逐渐发热的身体，将自己插了进去。

向导和哨兵结合的时候，会发生结合热。艾斯感觉到自己的下体严丝合缝地包裹着萨波，而他首次的推进十分缓慢，慢慢将艾斯湿润一片的紧致后穴撑开。等到他进入到最深处的时候，被撑满的感觉从身下传来。他从来没有想过，那是一种极大的满足感……好像他一直偷偷向往着的人，最爱的人，彻底将他填满，完全变成了他的一部分一样。疼痛在这种满足感面前变得微不足道，而萨波的精神网，也在这时候和他的渐渐交融，合为一体，从此难解难分。

他真的完全是我一个人的向导了，艾斯恍惚地想道。

萨波紧紧抱着他，亲吻他的眼睛和嘴唇。同时下体在艾斯深处，开始了试探性的抽插。

最初的两下是疼痛，但是触碰到那个点上又让他忍不住感到全身酥麻的舒适。随后疼痛越来越少，自己的身体在这时候学得飞快，很快就学会了迎合着萨波的姿势，随着他的动作起伏，抽插，紧紧夹着他，就像自己害怕失去他那样的疯狂。萨波的动作很猛烈，而他又是温柔的，艾斯能感觉到，无论是精神体还是萨波的身体都在对他发出叫喊，想拥有他，接纳他，爱他，占有他……正是他想对萨波做的一切。

他先忍不住释放，然后萨波也在他的体内释放了。萨波抽离的时候，乳白色的精液随着艾斯的大腿流下来，洇湿了下面的床单。

他和萨波还抱在一起，从刚刚的激烈运动中停下来，两人都在微微喘息。

他是我的了。艾斯恍恍惚惚地想，忍不住更紧地抱住了萨波，着迷地嗅着他身上冷杉一样的气息。

他是我的了，从此是我一个人的向导，只能安抚我一个人，和我永远精神相连……他是我的了。

萨波也紧紧地抱着他。而他抱着萨波，很累，但不敢睡去。

唯恐身在梦中。

tbc.


End file.
